The Visit With Mrs Figg
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: How can a normal visit with Mrs. Figg while Dudley goes to the park lead to so much change for young Harry?


Note & Disclaimer: Hello again! Its time for another one shot that is likely to stay a one shot but one never knows what might happen in the future. I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters of his world. Those belong to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

 **The Visit With Mrs. Figg**

Five-year-old Harry waited patiently by the front door, waiting for his Aunt Petunia to take him over to Mrs. Figg's house while the Dursleys took Dudley to the park. Mrs. Figg wasn't a fun person. She would have Harry look at pictures of her cats, while she explained all about them. The house smelled horrible, like overcooked cabbage.

"Ready?" came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice as she grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out the door without another word. She let go of his arm as they came up to Mrs. Figg's house.

Aunt Petunia knocked sharply on the door. The door opened to reveal a surprised looking Mrs. Figg.

"Petunia!" she exclaimed. "I was not expecting you today!"

"No, we planned at the last minute to take Dudders to the park," said Aunt Petunia. "So I decided to leave the boy here." Mrs. Figg nodded and ushered Harry inside. Aunt Petunia left quickly. Harry looked around and saw a woman sitting in a chair, petting one of the cats. Mrs. Figg motioned for Harry to take a seat.

The woman looked up and said, "Perhaps I should go? I just wanted to tell you about the headmaster's theory about You-know-Who getting more desperate."

"No, no, no, you don't need to go yet," said Mrs. Figg quickly. "You can stay for some tea. After all, you haven't seen Harry in years, have you?" The woman shook her head.

"You're right, Arabella," she said. "I suppose I can stay." She took a closer look at Harry.

Harry fidgeted under the woman's gaze. She suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth and cried, "Look at his arms!"

Mrs. Figg walked over to Harry and said, "Oh my! How…"

"It must be from those muggles!" the woman snarled, looking more and more furious by the second.

"Who are you calling a muggle?" Harry asked, offended.

The woman said quickly, "No Mr. Potter. You're not a muggle; a muggle is a non-magical person. Your aunt, uncle, and cousin are muggles."

"How do you know me?" Harry asked.

"I was friends with your parents," said the woman. "Oh yes, and let me properly introduce myself. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm a teacher at a special school for magical children."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. "Will I have you as my teacher this year?"

Minerva shook her head. "No," she said. "But you will have me as your teacher in the future."

"So, you know more about my parents dying in a car crash?" he asked.

Suddenly, Minerva's face turned dark red with anger. "WHAT?" she screamed, "Your parents did not die in a car crash! How dare they tell you that?" She hurried to the fireplace, grabbed some weird powdery stuff, threw it into the fire, and stepped into it. Harry yelped. He didn't want her to burn! "Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office!" she yelled, and she disappeared.

Harry started crying. He covered his eyes to try to hide the tears, but Mrs. Figg saw them. She sat next to Harry and said, "What's wrong?"

"She burned!" Harry said through tears.

"No she didn't," said Mrs. Figg. "It's a form of transportation."

"People go places through a fire?" Harry asked.

"Basically," said Mrs. Figg, not sure on how to explain it.

A few minutes later, there was a sound from the fireplace, signaling someone arriving. Minerva came back into the house, and a moment later, the fireplace roared again as another person came out. Mrs. Figg smiled widely. "Harry, this is Albus. He's the one who can answer some of your questions."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, no no question," he said, pulling his knees to his chest. "Not allowed."

Minerva looked horrified. "Look what you've done," she hissed to Albus. "Now he's afraid to ask questions!"

"Harry, it's ok to ask questions," said Mrs. Figg quickly.

"No, no no," Harry murmured. "I'll get in trouble." He suddenly stood up, prepared to run into the kitchen to get away from the three adults, but as he was running into the kitchen, he let out a scream and fell. Moments later, strong arms picked him up and carried him back to the sofa. As soon as Harry was lying on the sofa, he realized that it had been the strange man, Albus, who had carried him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Harry," said Albus quietly. "It is I who should be sorry. Minerva, fire-call Poppy please. Immediately."

Seconds later, another woman made her way into the house. She immediately did several scans on Harry. "His leg is broken," she said. "Headmaster, I do not know what excuse you will have to leave Mr. Potter with his relatives this time, but it won't work."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Figg went to the door and said, "It's them." She opened it and said, "You better come inside Petunia, Vernon."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came into the house and saw what they considered, weird-looking people standing in different parts of the room. Aunt Petunia screamed as she tried hiding behind Vernon, but Minerva grabbed her. "Oh no you don't," she said through gritted teeth. "You have lots to explain."

"Who has been beating Harry?" Albus asked.

No answer.

"Whoever has been raising a hand to Harry, better step up now and tell me," said Albus coldly.

Even Minerva and Poppy gasped at this. Albus never used that tone with anyone. While there was still no answer, Albus saw Harry point to Uncle Vernon.

"Mr. Dursley, have you been abusing a child?" Albus asked in a dangerous tone. Vernon just nodded, too scared to say anything. "I will be removing him from your care at once," said Albus. He turned to the little group in the room. "Who here is willing to take Harry in?"

"I am," Mrs. Figg piped up at once.

"You lot, thinking you can just do this to us!" roared Uncle Vernon. He quickly went over to the sofa, and was about to slap Harry when he was knocked to the ground. He so desperately wanted to move, but he just couldn't, as if he was frozen.

"You will not raise another hand to a child!" thundered Poppy. "Blink twice if you promise not to touch Harry." Vernon quickly blinked twice and was released from the spell.

"You will all pay!" he screamed.

"Vernon Dursley," said Mrs. Figg, suddenly looking very angry. "You and your wife will sign these papers so I can get custody of Harry, then you will leave, and never come back. If you fail to do all these things, I will be forced to get the police involved." She gave the Dursleys a death glare.

Petunia stepped up and signed the papers. Vernon went next, making it so they didn't have Harry anymore. As they were leaving, Petunia turned around and said, "Goodbye Harry, Lily's sweet child." Harry swore he saw tears in her eyes as she walked out. Vernon just gave her a snort for saying that to start with.

Within a half hour, Harry was fully healed thanks to the work of the kind nurse and everyone left the house. It was now just Harry and Mrs. Figg. Albus spent about fifteen minutes telling Harry about his parents before promising to see him again soon. Harry was glad he was away from the Dursleys, even if the change was rather scary.


End file.
